


Destiny

by Strange_johnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Season 4, Romance, Sherlock's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_johnlock/pseuds/Strange_johnlock
Summary: John is in the kitchen, doing the dishes. It's your favourite thing to watch because John turns up his sleeves and you can see his lovely under arms. They are one of John's best features and you can't look away.They are in love. You choose their fate.Choose your own ending





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta  
> english is my second languae so bear with me please 
> 
> You can choose what Sherlock does next!

John is looking particularly handsome today. He did that thing to his hair again that you love, and it looks all sophisticated and that one word you don't allow yourself to think. Playing the violin, as many times before, allows you to study his face. When you play, of that John is convinced, is when you just switch your brain off. You don't, at least not all the time. John is in the kitchen, doing the dishes. It's your favourite thing to watch because John turns up his sleeves and you can see his lovely under arms. They are one of John's best features and you can't look away. You have tried, before, but are physically unable to. One song fades into another, a violin version of one of those horrible pop songs John likes and you smile when your flatmate starts humming along. John looks happy and the thought of you having a part in that, even the smallest one, makes you belly flutter with excitement. Your eyes fall shut as you concentrate on the feeling g of your fingers pressed against the strings and closed around the bow. John is still humming, when you open them again, but now he is in front of you, holding out a cup for you. "Cuppa?" He says, with a smile and you almost forget you are still holding your instrument. You nod as you put the violin into the casing. "I wanted to talk to you, Sherlock" You freeze. This can't be good.

**-You find an excuse not to Chapter 2**

**-** **Stay and talk Chapter 3**


	2. Chapter 2

 

There is something in John’s eyes that tells you whatever he wants to say is big, life changing, and you can’t handle that night now. You just got into a good spot with him again after what happened in the morgue. Rosie has become a part of your life together, has made you care so much for her and you don’t want to risk your relationship with her, or your friendship with John. They matter the most and you don’t want to give them up, not for the glimmer of something new.

So, taking the cup, you try hard to come up with an escape plan. Luckily, you have one of the world’s fastest brains. “I need to go to Barts soon, before we are picking up Rosie at her friend’s house. Amelia, I think it is.” You take a careful sip. Luckily, it’s cool enough to hurry while you are drinking it.

“Are we on a case” John emphasises on the ‘we’. He hates being left out.

“No, we aren’t” you say. “just working on an experiment. Chemical stuff you wouldn’t understand.”

**Switch to John’s pov Chapter 6**

**Stay with Sherlock’s pov Chapter 4**

 


	3. Chapter 3

You don’t let John see that you feel a little panicked and grab the mug from him. “What about?”, you ask and flop down into your armchair. John, with a nervous look that confuses you immensely, sits down opposite to you. You both take a deliberate sip of tea and it makes the both of you giggle. You love his laugh, love the lines it creates on his face. For a moment, the tension created by John wanting to talk is gone. That brain of yours can’t be distracted for long, not when you know something is wrong. You can sense it.

John knows you know. It’s visible in his eyes and the way his forehead is all scrunched up. He has also licked his lips an average of 56% more then usual within the last view minutes.

You lean back a little to be able to be able to watch him better. There is something you can’t quite grasp, something between determination and fear, and a component you can’t name.

John, looking down at his own hands, smiles again, but it’s almost shy. “God, you already know, what I’m going to say, aren’t you?” John’s eyes travel up your body and fix on yours. “You deduced me. Of course, you did. Can you do me a favour?”

You nod, even though you don’t know what’s happening, not 100%. You just have an inclination, and you are not sure you like it.

“You know what I want to say. I you… if you don’t like it, if you rather not have me say it, will you just leave? So, we can go on like nothing happened?” He looks almost desperate, needs you to decide who this is going to end.

You staple your fingers under your chin. To your own surprise, they are shaking.

 

**Get up and leave Chapter 4**

**Stay with John Chapter 5**


	4. Chapter 4

The hurt in John’s eyes breaks your heart, and you know we are being a coward. The thought of your friendship changing, when you just got him back, scares you more than Moriarty ever did.

You place your cup on the table and get up. And you can’t just go to your room. You need to get out of this flat, now.

Hurrying to the door, you grab your coat from the sofa and almost run down the stairs, ignoring the rain as you walk along Baker Street.

Bart’s is the obvious choice. It makes you feel safe, like you can hide, but John will also now where you are in case of an emergency. Molly surely has some body parts for you. The distraction is definitely needed.

You raise your hand to hail a cab, but two of them drive by. When a cabbie finally stops in front of you, there is a hand on your shoulder.

**Switch to John’s pov Chapter 6**

**Get in the cab Chapter 7**


	5. Chapter 5

 

You can’t leave right now, even if the situation scares you. The two of you have been running away too often. No more. This is it. And it is what it is.

John puts down his cup, clearing his throat. “Good, this is… good.”

“I need you to say it, John. I might be able to deduce things, but I can never be sure. Not with this.” Your own voice sounds strange, filled with emotion.

“Yes, of course.” John gets up, apparently needing to move to get the tension out. “You know, ever since Rosie and I moved in again, I feel something is different between us. What I feel is different. More.” He chuckles nervously, and you feel your fingers digging into the arm rest.

“I feel like we can finally be where we should have been years ago if I hadn’t tried to date meaningless women all the time.”

“If I hadn’t jumped.” You add and regret it immediately.

John looks at you with surprise, but then nods. “We both made mistakes. It’s not too late, Sherlock. We can still be … together.” He steps close to your chair, and you want to bury your face in his jumper where it covers his belly.

“Can you look at me?” John asks, voice small, soft. You lift your head, and there he is, ocean-eyed and handsome.

**Kiss John Chapter 8**

**Wait for what John does Chapter 9**


	6. Chapter 6

You can’t watch Sherlock go. Not now. You don’t have the time to grab a jacket and by the time you reach him your clothes are soaked. He’s just about to get into a taxi when you reach him and your hand closes around his shoulder. He turns, looks at you, and with a dismissive gesture waves the cabbie off.

He looked insecure when he left the flat, but now Sherlock Holmes is back. You hate now easily he can hide his feelings when he wants to. You are not falling for it now.

“Sherlock.”, you say and its neither question nor command. He looks at you and you decide to just let him see, let him deduce everything there is to know about your heart, everything you didn’t let him see before.

Sherlock, in a movement that looks choreographed, ruffles his hair and you expect him to say something. He doesn’t. He just looks at you, with those silver eyes and you can’t help yourself.

You reach out and kiss him. He tastes of rain, and home, and it is the best possible combination. Slowly, you pull back. “Let’s go home.” You suggest, and he nods. You take his hand and pull him towards the flat.

**Switch to Sherlock’s pov Chapter 10**


	7. Chapter 7

You pull away, knowing that it is John without having to look. You are scared, still, of the change. You lost him once, you can’t lose him again.

The cab is a safe haven, not only from the rain but from whatever John wants to say. Only when the door closes, do you realize he got in with you.

“Where are we going, then?” John and the cabbie say at the same time.

“St. Barts Hospital.” You say, looking out of the window and away from John. You have been in this situation many times, sitting close to John in the back of a taxi, with a different kind of tension between you, a less uncomfortable one.

“I… I know you need space, Sherlock. I know this is stupid.” John is smiling on of his many smiles, you can sense that. “I just know you know what I want to say, and if I’m not being brave now, I might never be, again. And I need you to know.”

“Stop the taxi.” You say to the cabbie, and John’s face, when you look at him, looks so hurt. “We are not doing this in a cab. It’s not very romantic.” You wink at him, and maybe it is you putting of a brave façade, but John deserves at least that much. He doesn’t need to know that you are scared.

John’s frown turns into a grin. “Now, you’re right, it isn’t.” He hands the cabbie some money before following you outside.

You doubt the middle of London is any more romantic, but this has been too long, and all the fear can’t keep you from John Watson anymore.

“Tell me.” You say, and he is looking up at you as best as he can against the rain. And John is so very brave, when he reaches out to kiss you.

“I love you, you drama queen. I love you, and I want … I want us to be what we could have always been.”

“John?” You brush rain out of your eyes.

“Hmm?”

“Rain is not very romantic either.”

John giggles, and giggles, and you join in.

There is nothing to be scared of. John is your best friend, and now he is, what you were meant to be. It’s good, it is a little scary, but you will figure it out, with him.

**The End**


	8. Chapter 8

You move up, up, up, until your lips meet his. It is soft, a little hesitant. Neither of you moves for a while, before he lifts his head slightly. His hand rest against your cheek as he rearranges you both so he can kiss you again, and it is better this time, with him in control.

“God, Sherlock.” He whispers against you and you cannot take the tenderness. It is too much, to be loved like this, by him, by the man who means more than anybody before ever has. John senses that you are overwhelmed and pulls you to your feet and against his chest.

He feels warm, and strong. He smells like tea and man and home.

“It’s okay, Sherlock. I know, all of this is a little sudden.” John kisses your forehead. “How about you process all of this for a moment.” He smiles, and god, you love him. “I’d like to hold you, if that is alright.”

You feel yourself nod, before you have even thought about it, and pull him to the sofa. You rest your head against his chest, as you both lay there. You want to think about all of this, about what having a relationship with John would mean for the two of you, but the sound of his heartbeat and the feeling of his fingers in your hair make you fall asleep.

You wake up to the sound of Mrs. Hudson’s voice, but can’t be bothered to open your eyes. You feel perfectly comfortable tucked against John’s chest, his arms around you. You can’t remember ever feeling this safe and you don’t want to give this up just now.

“Hush, love. Sherlock is asleep.” John whispers, and you feel the sofa dip as Rosie climbs onto it, resting against John’s chest. Her tiny hands find your hair and she pets it. “Sleep.” She says, quietly.

“Hmm, yes. Do you want to take a nap with us?” You can sense John reaching out for her with his free hand. Rosie must have nodded, because she lies down. You don’t open your eyes, just wrap your arm around her. John intertwines his fingers with yours. You can hear him hum on of those songs Rosie loves as you drift back to sleep.

**The END**


	9. Chapter 9

He looks down at you, and you feel you can’t move a muscle in anticipation of what is to happen. He leans down and kisses your cheek, soft lips brushing against your cheek bone.

“I’m in love with you.” John brushes his thumb over the skin he just kissed. “I’m in love with you, and I need you to know that.” His voice is soft. “And I don’t want to pressure you into anything. I just want you to know.” He looks nervous, like he can’t believe his own bravery.

“You are not gay.” Is the only thing your stupid brain can provide as an answer to that.

John turns his head slightly, and chuckles. “I don’t think that matters in the end.” He licks his lips and looks back at you and you get up.

“Will you kiss me?” You ask and his eyes light up.

“Will you go on a date with me, after? Rosie is with Mrs. Hudson for the night, anyway.”

You nod, but you can not look directly at him. “I have never been on a date.” You admit.

John smiles, when he reaches out to cup your face. “We’ll figure everything out.” He says and traces your lips with his fingers. “Let’s just go grab dinner, talk, spend time together. The rest, we will figure out.”

You can’t wait anymore, then. You tilt your head and kiss him.

When you pull away, after what feels like an eternity and is still not enough, John smiles at you. He takes your hand and pulls you to the door.

"Angelo's?" He asks.

"Starving." You answer.

**Go to Chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10

You stumble into the flat, kissing and touching each other over your clothes. They are wet from the rain, but that is not the main reason why you want them off. You need to hold John, feel his skin against yours, and it doesn’t matter that he is not gay or that you are married to your work.

John’s hands are dragging your coat off your shoulders and onto the floor, and you shiver.

“The things you do to me.” John whispers and Sherlock wants to tell him it is his own fault, but then John has been so brave, so he shuts up and keeps kissing him instead.

You leave a trail of clothes behind you as you walk to your bedroom, and you become more and more addicted with every touch of lips and hands and skin. John is skilled, knows just what feels good.

He takes what he needs and gives back everything Sherlock didn’t know he wanted. It is tender, and warm, and desperately wild in the end and you try to catch your breath as he holds you to his chest afterwards.

“You amazing, brilliant man.” John whispers into your hair.

“I’m in love with you.” You whisper back. Nothing has ever been that true.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of my Little Experiment?
> 
> Which ending is your favourite?


End file.
